The Phone Calls
by writergirl3005
Summary: "Smallville, you just got shot. You should be resting! Not doing farm chores!" - Lois' reaction to Clark getting shot in Hidden


Lois couldn't describe the pain she felt when she heard that Clark had died. It had shook her to the core. She knew that the Kents would be devastated. She had began making plans to return to Smallville when she learnt that Clark was alive.

Thank God for miracles. Her farmboy was still alive. But she had to make sure that he stayed that way. So she was determined to find Lucy asap, so that she can come back home. Home. She smiled at that. Odd how a dinky little town that was only on the map due to the meteor showers was home to her. But it was; and the Kents were her family. And in times like this, she needed to be with her family.

She called Chloe to tell her about the change in plans. Chloe was delighted. "So you're coming back as so as you find Lucy,"

"Yep," said Lois. "The minute I find her, I'm on the next plane to Metropolis. Expect me to come there soon. I'm very close to finding her. I've got some pretty good leads which I'm sure would pan out."

"That's great Lois! Tell me when you'll be coming. I'll pick you up at the airport. We all miss you Lois," said Chloe.'

Lois smirked. "Even Smallville?"

"Even Clark; though he wouldn't admit it over the pain of death."

"Chloe!" yelped Lois. "How could you say that, when he just-" she broke off, unable to continue. Even when he knew that Clark was alright, the very mention of the word _death_ was still painful to her.

"I'm sorry Lois, I didn't think. It's hard to believe that Clark had died; he's already on his feet and has gotten back in the swing of things…" she trailed off, realising too late that she has said the wrong thing.

"What do you mean he's getting back in the swing of things," asked Lois. Her voice was flat, but Chloe knew that Lois well enough to know that there was something brewing underneath that calm voice.

"Erm, just forget I said anything, alright? I didn't-" Chloe tried to cover up her mistake.

"Chloe, you may be my favourite cousin -"

"I'm your only cousin!"

"But if you don't tell me everything, you are going to be very sorry," Lois carried on as if Chloe hadn't said anything.

Chloe knew that there was no way in getting out of this situation. _Me and my big mouth_ , she thought.

* * *

Lois resisted the urge to book a ticket back to the US and marching to the farm to give him a piece of her mind. She still needed to find Lucy. So she had to settle for something a lot less personal.

"Hi Lois, how are you?" Clark answered her call cheerfully.

"Clark, a little blond bird told me that you had been shot and died on the operating table-"

"But I'm fine now!" he protested.

"And that you are back on your feet and working! Smallville, are you stupid? Need I remind you that. You. Were. Shot. It's not something that you can recover from in a day! And not after almost dying on the operating table."

She heard him sigh over the phone. "Lois I'm fine. Really. You don't have to-"

She glared at her phone. Too bad Smallville couldn't see it. "Smallville, I don't care how fine you are, you are not doing anything but rest for a week! My God even a dodo would have more self preservation skills that you!"

"Okay! If it makes you happy, I'll stay off my feet!"

"Make sure you do! I'll be calling regularly to check up on you Smallville, at random times of the day. So don't you dare think that you could sneak around me by pretending that that nothing had happened!"

Clark sighed. When Lois got this worked up, the best course of action was just to go along with her. It was much easier that way.

* * *

True to her threat, Lois did call often. And at completely random times. It was frustrating for Clark to just sit around and do nothing, but there was no way around it. Lois had the incredible talent of weaselling out any little bit of information from him. She really would be a great journalist.

And not to mention the fact that he was complete rubbish at lying to her (or to anyone really).

The phone rang once more. "Hey Lois," said Clark.

"Hey there Smallville, what are you doing now?"

Clark sighed. "Still lying on the sofa. Just like I was when you called five minutes ago. Is there really a need for you to check on me so often?"

"Yes there is Clark."

It was then Clark realised just how serious Lois was being. Her tone of voice said it all.

"I almost lost you last week. You nearly died. It's not something you can take lightly. Please Clark. Just rest until you're better. I - I can't loose you too."

Clark bit his lip. He hadn't known how much pain Lois was in at the news of his almost death. He felt sorry for worrying her. He needed to distract her in order to take her mind of his almost death.

"So how's the search for Lucy going?"

Lois realised that Clark was trying to distract her. She smiled at that. He really was such a wonderful man. Pity that he was already taken. "It's going. I thought I had something, but some of them didn't quite pan out, but I have a line that she may be in Salzburg."

Clark leaned back and let Lois ramble on. She really was a good friend to keep on checking up on him. The least he could do for her is to help her let out some steam.

At the very least, bouncing ideas off each other may just help Lois find her sister.


End file.
